Barbecue Stain
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Zach and Cammie's parents met? Well I have and i wrote this based off of the inspiration of the song Barbecue Stain by Tim McGraw. In Cammie's Dad's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Third fic. first GG though. lets see how i did.**

**disclaimer: nothing is mine.**

**...........................................................**

Cammie's Dad's POV

I can't believe I let them talk me into this. First of all I had to get gas for my truck then I got a barbeque stain on my shirt from the left over ribs my mom made last night. So I, Alex Morgan, am on my way to meet my friends at the county fair on a hot July night. Not. Cool. I pulled into the dirt parking lot where my eyes roamed to look for the infamous Joe Solomon. So I looked for a group of giggling girls. When I didn't find it I let out a heavy sigh and opened my old fifty-six Chevy two door blue truck's heavy door and slammed it. That ass is going to make me look for him. Fuckin' a! I walked to the Farris wheel where I was supposed to be at 4:00 on the dot. I looked at my watch and it said 4 'o clock. So where the hell are Joe and them? If they ditched me I am going to kick each and everyone of their asses! "You're three seconds late." A deep voice said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and slowly turned to face the dick that dragged me out here. "Who cares? We're not at school, 'try to loosen up once in a while'." I said with a smirk using his own words that got me out here in the first place, against him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and muttered, "Shut up, dickweed. Come on, we're meeting the rest of the guys at the ticket booth. Dan and Dave got orders from their parents to bring their brother along so we have to deal with the little eighth grader for the night." He sighed out and we started to walk to the ticket booth.

"What? They don't have to baby sit their little sisters?" I joked.

Joe laughed. "I wish. Abby is so much cooler than their brother. Plus you need to meet a friend of mine." He smirked mischievously.

I groaned. "Christ, Joe! I don't need you to set me up. I kind of like my women the same age of me thank you very much. And I don't think I could deal with a freshmen when I'm a junior." I emphasized with my hands.

He rolled his eyes. "Not, Sarah! Their other sister."

"They have another sister? Damn their parents were busy." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and smacked me on the back of the head. "Yes they have another daughter. She's the oldest and our age." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well what's her name?"

He smirked again. "Rachel. Rachel Cameron." all right here's the thing you need to know. The Cameron family has been in the CIA business for generations and the friends we're referring to are the oldest two in their family, David and Daniel Cameron- fraternal twins, their younger sister is Rachel Cameron, then it's Abigail Cameron, then Sarah Cameron and last and certainly least, Brian Cameron. Each only a year apart in school from the other- well except Dave and Dan cause they're twins and all. So Dave and Dan are seniors. Rachel is a junior apparently. Abby is a sophomore. Sarah is a freshman and Brian is in the eighth grade and oh so annoying.

"Well, what about Samantha? Is Anthony dragging her with us too?" I asked.

"No, she's going to hang out with Rachel and some of her friends from their academy for the time. John and Henry are hanging around here somewhere." he started looking around.

I was in shock with my mouth hanging wide open. "Are you telling me that Joe Solomon doesn't know where someone is? Wow! This… this must be a first for you." I smirked and leaned against the back of a booth, my arms folded across my chest.

He glared at me. "Shut it Morgan, cause I'm not afraid of castrating you here and now!" he threatened.

"Now, ladies, lets play nice." We both whipped our heads to the left to see the asses we were looking for, walking strait to us.

"Were you looking in the mirror again, Goode? Cause the only girl I see here is you." Joe said with a smirk as the one on Anthony's face faded.

"Watch it Solomon." He growled.

"Oh will you two shut the hell up?" Dave and Dan said smacking the two upside the head. "Seriously you act like two bickering sisters." Dan stated. The twins looked at each other and back at us. "And we should know." They said again in unison.

"I can't believe she just ditched us like that! God, sometimes I think she gets really annoyed by us," said Abigail Cameron as she and her sister Sarah walked over to us looking not too enjoyable.

"What happened?" Dave asked as they neared.

Abby being the little sister and drama queen she is, magically conjured up tears and ran to Dave and cried into his chest. "R-Rachel d-ditched us… Her and her friends just left us at the dunk tank." She 'sobbed' out. I rolled my eyes along with Anthony and Brian.

Dan looked at Sarah and she said, "She wanted to go to the bumper cars with Samantha, Kate, Katie and Natalie and we wanted to eat something so we went to get funnel cake and when we got back they weren't there. They didn't ditch us, we just missed them and preferably I say good riddance. I don't really like her friends- too girly." She said bored out of her mind and crossed her arms behind her head.

"What a tomboy." Abby said still clinging to her brother.

Sarah glared at her. "Daddy's girl. All you do is run to Dave or Dan and cry about your problems when we're home. And when we're at school you run strait to mom. God, Abby, grow up. And that's coming form me." She said while grimacing.

"Dave." Abby whined at her massive brother she clung to with puppy dog eyes. He better not break.

He sent Dan a look of a man in defeat. Abby really is talented when it comes to manipulating people. "Sarah, leave her alone and lets just have fun before dad blows a gasket when he finds out that Rachel and her friends left the group." Dan said guilty rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait! They were supposed to stay with us?" Anthony said in disbelief. The thing is that Samantha Goode isn't really the best sister when she and Anthony are in the same room cause he got really mad when she skipped a grade and is now in the same grade as us. And to skip a grade in spy school, you have to have skill. It's just a given.

The twins shared a look. "Um… yeah they were, but Rachel's so stubborn her excuse was 'I don't want to be baby sat by my brothers when I'm in high school. I am a grown, independent woman and I don't take shit from anyone except my superiors and you two don't count.' Then she walked away with her friends and the girls and that was the end of it. Talk about a drama queen. And that includes Abby in the mix." Dan said throwing his thumb in Abby's direction who had now moved to stand next to Joe.

She got insulted and was about to say something when John chimed in. "So are we going to stand here all night or are we going to get shit faced from all the rides mixed with soda and bad carnival food? Cause I for one will leave you dicks and go by myself, maybe pick up a girl or two." He said and shoved his hands in his pocket like it was final.

"Smith's got a point. Lets just get our tickets and go on all the rides we can." Henry spoke up. Really, Henry Mosckowitz wants to ride carnival rides. He takes the research track at the institute and the most un-spy-like guy I know not to mention he has a fear of heights. His types of rides are on the ground. We gave him a skeptical look. "Well, I want to try and conquer my fear of heights cause I mean I look at all of you guys and none of you have any fears. Joe, I think you could make a rock shake with fear, John you know the most bout the world and all it's secrets and Alex, you and Anthony are just cool." He finished and I could see a bit of his pride gone.

And what scared me was when Joe snorted. "You really think that we aren't afraid of things." Henry nodded. "Well how would you feel if I told you I hate spiders? Cause I can deal with drug dealers and mobsters but when you give me a spider I'll seriously scream like a little school girl." He was dead serious.

"Wow, Joe… that's just pathetic." John said snickering. "But you do make a good point. We're all human; there are things that scare us. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm the most paranoid guy you'll meet. That's why I'm so good at counter surveillance." He ended and shoved his hands back in his jean pockets.

We all barked with laughter. "Well I'm afraid of the dark." Anthony said and we all quickly looked at him like it was unbelievable.

"What?" Dave deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'm kinda afraid of the dark. Well when I'm alone like on a dark street with no one around. It scares the shit out of me." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay," I said, stretching out the word uncomfortably. "Well can we please just get the tickets and go?"

"Yeah, I want to see how long I can go for without puking my guts out." Dan said with a smirk, eyeing all the guys.

"No way!" Abby squealed, jumping on the back of Dan to get a better view of something.

"Whoa! Abby what are you doing?" Dan exclaimed as she swung her legs over his shoulders to get higher. He held her legs to keep her from falling back.

She fidgeted looking around. "There!" she pointed in the direction of the ticket booth. "It's Rachel and them. And… oh my god she is not talking to a civilian boy!" she looked like it was a crime or something. But I looked in the same direction, skimming the sea of people. Abby gasped. "Both her and Samantha are… oh my god they are!"

"What? They're what?" Sarah said jumping on Dave's back.

Then her mouth dropped open. "No. Way… they are not flirting with them!" she turned to Dan. "Is that how a guy flirts?" she asked innocently.

Dan and Dave both stood frozen shocked. "I'm going to kill the boys!" Dan seethed.

"Oh please! I'll castrate them!" Dave countered.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sarah's voice shook as she talked.

"Oh, you'll see." They replied in unison laughing darkly on 'Oh'.

"Oh great. What are they doing now?" John said and pulled his hand down his face.

We all watched as they walked over to two girls. One I recognized as Samantha Goode- she had long dirty blonde hair with green eyes like everyone in her family. But the other girl wasn't someone I've seen. She had long, tan legs in cowgirl boots with a denim mini-skirt and a light blue blouse. Her hair hung strait with soft waves, cascading to the small of her back. Her eyes a bright blue with red lips. But it didn't look trashy; it was actually classy. All in all… she was beautiful. The sunset making her glow. No, not beautiful… gorgeous. And then I noticed the two guys talking to them. They both looked irritated. But when Dave put his arm over Samantha's shoulder and Dan put his over the other girl's the boys probably made an excuse and ran for their lives. The four of them walked back over laughing. "Did you see they're faces? They actually thought you were our boyfriends. I think you made them piss themselves." Samantha said gasping for air while laughing.

"Thanks for that." The other girl said to Dan.

"No problem. It's our territory as brothers. Right Dave?"

"Right." He nodded.

"What was that about?" Joe asked breaking me out of my trace of this beautiful creature in front of me.

"Oh just some civilians thinking they had a shot at us." Samantha said waving it off.

"Well that's good." He replied. "Well who wants to do intros?"

Dave cleared his throat. "Guys this is our little sister, Rachel. Rachel, you know Joe," she nodded. So her name is Rachel? Wait, so this is Rachel! "That's John, Henry, Anthony, you know the brat," he mutter the last part about Brian. She nodded like saying 'Yes, I know my own brother. Now move on already!' "And that's Alex."

When her gorgeous crystal eyes landed on me, my breath hitched and my palms got sweaty. She smiled. "Hi." Her voice sweet and soft yet powerful and independent. She was one of a kind all right.

"Rachel, Samantha! There you guys are!" said a high-pitched voice from behind me.

She took her gaze off me and I felt a bit of loneliness. If only I could spend the night with her.

**............................................**

**what did you think? i want to know!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note iIMPORTANT!

Alright. I know you guys want a chappie but i am going to have t put this story on hold. I have finals coming up in two week and i promise- I PROMISE!- I will be uploading over summer. I promise you guys.

Love you all,

Katelyn Goode


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay's. I've thought it over and I am going to make this just a one-shot. So sorry to everyone who wants to continue it but if you want to I'll be more than happy for you to take it and continue it. I'll e-mail the document to you if you want, it's no problem I just have lost the spunk for it s'all. So if you want it go ahead and continue it.**

**I love you all-**

**Katelyn Goode**


End file.
